


hero with or without a mask

by poppypetts



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Relationship(s), Shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppypetts/pseuds/poppypetts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tears ran down his face as he heralded her  with a death gip she scared him to death she know s she did as she healed the trembling boy in her arms</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. what the hell mari / the save

after an attack marionette when back to the roof which the fight had finished on, alya was try to get to chat to make him answer a lot a questions.  
In was a massive crowed but marionette notice the little girl near the side of the building and just then see saw the young girl step to far and started to fall in that moment.  
she ran and jumped off the edge of the building after the little girl .  
" marionette stop " alya screamed as her friend jump  
chat turned around that very moment his eyes big as he saw he jumped maybe he could save her  
he had to save her he loved her !

some how she had griped the little girl when see looked up she saw he was to faraway  
fear filling his green eyes  
with that she flipped her self so her feet were heading to the ground fisted  
when her feet hit the ground she pushed off in to a roll before standing up  
still holding the girl 

she turned around just as chat land to see a dumfounded expression on his face  
she giggled a little at that  
but she saw amazement shock fear and love in his caring green eyes  
looking at the girl in her arm she said  
" you okay " with a small nod and thank you from the girl  
she gave her to her parents  
" thank you thank you " they said  
but when she turned to chat  
she saw tears in his  
as much as he tried he could not stop the tears burning his eyes and falling down his cheeks  
this was one thing she could not bare to see 

he slow walk up to her and rapped his arm around her hiding his head in her hair  
" don't ever do that again you scared me to death "  
she felt the tears fall onto her neck and his trembling body in her arm  
" im sorry but I weren't going to let the girl die  
remember citizens before you that's all ways the rule "  
quickly he let go and wave before running off in to an ally some where 

out of no where marionette was hugged by alya  
and then  
" you crazy amazing stupid friend of mine what were you thinking "  
" that the little girl was going to die if I didn't chat wonted even get there in time you saw that I did "  
alya looked up at her friends see the smile on her face made her sure see say just fine " come on girl let get back to school were I sure you cant do that again "  
" I wont alya lets get to school "  
with that the two girls head back to school 

" plagg how did she do that why did she do that "  
" Adrien carm down she's alright and I think she did it because she follows the superhero code of conduct"  
" she crazy plagg "  
" go back to school kid she stupidly brave "  
" ok ok school wait 15 minutes till lunch is over I go to go "  
with that plagg went in to his jacket 

back at school  
the girls went back to there seats and were taking when the boys walked in.  
" what up girl " nino said with a big grin "well we hand Mari jumping off a roof and sticking a landing and then walking away completely fine "  
" what your joking right please tell me your joking "  
" nope she got it on video didn't you alya " yeah " with that alya show nino the video

" I cant believe you really did that I'm never going trust you again "   
when mari looked over to Adrien she saw his eyes where red puffy and his cheeks were tear stained  
" okay then " she smile " Adrien are you okay "   
Adrien looked up staring into her eyes she saw the fear they holed right away " yeah I fine "  
he said quickly as he turned in his seat so she could not see him run his hand under his eye   
nino was about to say some thing when the teacher walk in  
" everyone lets get started"   
all the way through the lesson Mari was think about Adrien   
why did he look as if he been cry   
and why where his eyes so glad to see me as if I was a ghosted or even dead   
but soon it was the end of school as the bell rang she packed her bag and whet home 

at home she was meet by her parents and then she went to finish her over dew homework 

10 pm patrol  
cover in her suit she swing high until she slowly land in the normal meeting spot   
chat however was not there jet   
so she stayed there closing her eyes in the wind to lessen to the sound of the city as she wait for chat 

but not long after she heard the sound of his clad toe boot land on the roof and not long after that she felt his arm wrap and his head Nussleing in to her neck   
" stress full day kitty"  
" yeah " he said with a sigh   
" don't worry tomorrow will be better " slow she placed her hand over his and her over hand slide up to his head to lightly pet his hair " I know my lady but I am sure this girl gave me a heart attack today "   
" what happened chatton " he tuck in a sharp inhale of breath before he told her  
but she all ready new   
" she must mean a lot to you if it scared you that much "   
" she dose my lady "   
" who is this marionette girl to you " she questioned   
" she was one of my first real friends "  
" really but chat we have a nice chat and cuddle and we should get to patrol but im glad she ok and you are as well " she smile as she slowly peal chat away from   
with a small whimper he let go but ladybug new he need it more then anything   
so she let it be for some time but they still had to patrol even if she did not wont to move her self but they has to 

after petrol she slid in and on to her bed before she complete fell in to it   
soon after she let her transformation go   
" tiki he's ok right "   
" Mari he will be completely fine ok you mite has just scare the living day lights out of him that's all and me to "   
Mari giggle at that a smile as she slow slip way to see the night away .


	2. hugging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> catch me

marinette woke up thinking of blonde hair, green eyes boys in her life .  
carefully she turned over and woke tiki .

" morning tiki "," what on your mind now "   
" chat and Adrien tiki is Adrien chat noir " she said " mari you know I can't tell you "  
" I know its just when I saw Adrien yesterday he has tear stained cheeks but not around his eyes as if a mask was on his face "   
mari knew what came next and tiki said it " you just going to have to ask him then "  
" tiki I'm going to do it tonight at patrol , I'm going to show him who I am "  
with that mari jump up and was out the door before she knew it she was at school .

" mari your on time for school ,right where the real marinette and who is this " alya said pointing to her best friend marinette just smiled nino coming behind and hugging his girlfriend " alya give it up or she will be twice as late tomorrow to make up for it" .

mari spent most of she day looking at Adrien and she saw how his eyes lit up when some one made a joke or that he would mutter a comeback or pun under his breath so no one heard him .

every minute she could see so much more how he was her chat the love of her life her over hole.

soon school was over 

" plagg when am I going to stop shacking " Adrien said slowly sinking in to his bed .  
" when you are sure that she safe but you never been this shuck up about something like this " plagg was starting to get worried as he new she scared him but not this much " sorry plagg I must seem so winey "   
" its ok kid I felt your heart stop when you realised you wouldn't make it in time "  
this was a side of plagg Adrien had never seen .  
" you did " ," yeah I all so heard what ran through your head you said you loved her "  
Adrien did not think plagg heard that part .  
" I do love her but I love my lady to I still don't know how my heart belongs to two people " plagg just smiled he really did love this girl after all   
" kids where's my cheese " ," desk " plagg watched as his chosen eyes slowly closed and he relaxed in to his bed his chosen rarely got the right amount of sleep   
and he love seeing him so peaceful with the life he had to live .

10PM PATROL   
ladybug was so exited about to day she all most screamed with joy when the reminder whet of .  
ladybug was swinging high when she reached there meeting place ,so she slowly sat down on the edge of the Eiffel tower waiting for her kitty .  
as always at 10:10 she heard the sound of him walking along the beam   
" hello chat "," hey my lady "  
slowly she got up and walked over to him taking his hands in hers .  
" what's the one thing that I have never tolled you that you have wonted to know sine the first day we meet "," our identity "  
" yeah " then she whispered in his ear " catch me "  
and the she ran.

then on the same building she jumped of the edge did the same thing she looked up in to his eyes before flipping and pushing off the ground too a roll before standing and turning staying just the right amount of time for him to see before she was off again .

next she stopped on a familiar bakery's roof top making sure he saw before she ran off just out of his reach. Before stopping in front of the Eiffel tower and turned just in time to see him stumble into her arms .  
" looks like I court you instead " she said smiling pulling her partner to his standing form .  
" looks like you did my lady " he said with a matching smile " so my lady what did that have to with identity's "   
"well--" she was cut off by the rain her smile got 5 times bigger " it's raining " it came out a little loader the a whisper .   
" yes it is,you see happy about it my lady ".  
" it looks like we all ways meet in the rain "   
" what do you mean we did not meet in the rain ",  
" chat think of who you are under the mask,who have you meet in the rain and a black umbrella who have you seen in the places I have stop tonight "   
" marinette ? "   
"yes kitty "   
he hugged her ,he did not no what he was doing but he hugged her with in minutes he new   
that this was his lady,his princess,his love,his life, his everything was in his arms .  
she laughed and wrapping her arms around him too . " you happy Adrien " she whisper in to his neck   
" yeah I am mari "   
they stayed like that even when there transformations fade away and tiki and plagg were released .  
" plagg ","tiki" they screamed flying in to each over arms .  
none of them moved as the rain got header , the rain socked through there cloths but they didn't care   
they had everything they need .  
when Adrien felt mari shiver he saw suddenly aware of how cold they where .  
"mari I think we need to get home " holding on tighter to him " nooo I don't wont to !"  
" come on let me walk you"


End file.
